Fragment
by StrawberryIcePlanet
Summary: Rated T for later events.  Pairings are Merlin/OC and Arthur/different OC  so of course it's AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this fic is co-written by Angry Email and Gonril123. We only own our OCs

Merlin is owned by people who are not us, with a lot more money. No money is being made from this and no infringement is intended, so don't sue us.

Pairings: Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC, yup we are overwriting the a large chunk of the legend, because we can, kinda written for laughs though. Also the ocs are kinda self inserts.

Rated T because of upcoming events.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

~~~Merlinthehappypig~~~

Ladies Isabella and Cassandra of Grandiel trotted in with their father, King Richard of Grandiel who warned every man with his eyes to keep them off of his daughters.

He did not need to do more than this, because his reputation when it came to his daughters proceeded him.

They all had the grim reminder of the men who tried anything with the sisters, heads were on a spikes on display outside of the castle walls giving a clear warning to all daring men, who were often to afraid to come near the castle after that little warning.

Arthur was in a foul mood. His father made him take two baths after sword fighting just so he could smell good for some unknown nobles daughters so not to 'offend' them. He scowled as Merlin handed him his clothes .Once he was dressed, he stomped to his father's side, like a child in a tantrum and put on a perfect stately face, just wanting to go back to bed.

Lady Isabella was bored. She wanted to ride in the forest, although it never ended well, not meet some stupid pompous prince.

Like her father's, Arthur's reputation proceeded him showing him, to be an arrogant git who treated his servants badly, from what she heard he had changed quite dramatically since they had met as children.

Lady Cassandra looked over to her sister, knowing that her mind was far away, probably still in the forest. Cassie sighed, she knew she would be out there as soon as the formalities were over.

Cassandra would stay in the castle, like she had been told, she was always been their father's little angel, even before their mother had died.

She knew that their father was just placing them in the protection of Uther while he was away, fighting some war Cassie had long since lost interest in hearing about.

He would probably be leaving, like Izzy, after the formalities were over, Cassie would stay behind and behave like a proper lady, unlike her sister.

The one thing that was on the younger girl's mind was the thought that she might have to betrothed to Arthur again. Although she doubted it, that betrothal was broken off long ago, when the two kingdoms had drifted apart.

Her thoughts turned back to her sister, knowing that Izzy's rides into forests never ended well, and often resulted in her older sister injuring herself, Cassie would end up tagging along to the search party, what happened to her sister during her forest rides always made her laugh, Izzy could be quite stubborn when it came to her rides in the forest.

Cassandra heard hissing, but it was just Luna and Midnight, the sister's cats had come to Camelot too, they didn't like traveling. They were hissing at each other, Midnight's black fur rippling, Isabella patted Midnight's fur to calm him down and he purred appreciatively.

Luna, Cassie's own cat, quietly looked out on Camelot, her blue-gray fur shining in the light reflected off the golden cage the cat had been placed in, Cassie knew Luna didn't like to travel, but her father had insisted that Luna and Midnight come too, so she felt sorry for the cat being in the little cage.

Isabella sighed, they were going to have to be in separate rooms and she hated being separated from her sister, hopefully the rooms were close. She just wanted the formalities to be over already so she wouldn't have to actually go to them and head out to the forest, which to Lady Isabella was freedom, their mother loved the forests, and going for rides in them reminded her of their dead mother.

Arthur sighed impatiently as the sisters and their father finally made his way into the courtyard. King Richard was looking stern still warning men with his eyes his long graying hair standing out. He had brown eyes and a strong build. The Lady Cassandra had bewitching, but shy green eyes and long black hair that rolled down the young girl's back in waves and had a slender but still curvy build.

Arthur looked to the elder sister, Isabella, and was bewitched. He had not remembered her being so beautiful had long, flowing, brown hair with curls at the bottom, and brown orbs that drew you in. She was wearing a matching dress to her sister light blue with dark blue gems that sparkled in the sunlight hugging her body perfectly as it did with her sister. Merlin was staring at Cassie thinking how beautiful she was. Arthur smacked Merlin on the head.

"Head, spike...Understand!Arthur said in a hiss Merlin looked at him and imagined Arthur's head then his own on a spike.

"Yes, Sire" Merlin replied, hastily looked at his boots as King Richard was starting to glare at him.

Arthur continued to stare at Isabella and Uther thwacked him with the hand behind his back, still smiling.

Arthur got the message: No staring at Lady Isabella.

Merlin smirked, Arthur started thinking of how many times you can muck out a stable in a day, over and over again.

"Welcome to Camelot, King Richard," Uther said, as the party on horseback dismounted.

"May I introduce my daughters, Lady Cassandra, heir to the Grandiel Throne, and Lady Isabella of Grandiel," King Richard said, as the sisters curtsied politely at their hosts.

"King Richard, Lady Cassandra, Lady Isabella, I would like you to meet my son, Prince Arthur" Uther replied, reintroducing Arthur to the beautiful ladies. Cassie, Izzy and Arthur had met a long time ago, when they were only small children, and formality was important, so they endured.

"I'm leaving my daughters in your care, Uther while I'm away,"

"I'll look after your daughters as if they were my own"

"Just be careful, I don't want them turning into two more Morgannas" King Richard replied, before he mounted his horse and rode back out of Camelot.

After her father was out of sight, Lady Cassandra lead her pretty paint filly, Willow, to the Stables,

"You don't have to do that, Lady Cassandra," Merlin said as he lead, Inara, Cassie's sister's horse to the stables.

"I like to, Willow is special to me, and I like to look after her" Cassie said with a slight blush, as she ran a hand over the filly's muzzle, before she handed Willow's lead rope to Merlin "Thank you, I can't thank you properly if I don't know your name" She asked politely.

"It's Merlin, Lady Cassandra" he replied

"Thank you, Merlin" She said with a smile, before she stepped out of the stables and headed for the castle, where her sister, Lady Isabella was waiting for her, so they could be shown to their rooms.

The rooms were joined, which was better than Isabella had hoped for, and were as comfortable as they were used to.

While they were unpacking Isabella's things there was a knock on the door, Cassandra answered it and found a smiling Prince Arthur there,

"May I speak to your sister?" He asked, Cassandra giggled, before almost dragging her sister to come talk to the prince,

She listened to the conversation as she put away Izzy's things, Cassandra knew they didn't have to, they had servants for that, but servants were people too, and Cassie liked to help out when she could, so did Izzy, their father didn't know that they did this and this made the girls feel a little bit better about themselves so they they kept helping out with little things anyway.

She heard Isabella mutter something about going for a ride in the forest, before hearing her sister storm out of the room. Cassie knew that Izzy would be back in a few hours, forced to rest while whatever she had hurt this time healed, But she hoped the guards were well rested, they were probably going to be needed.

Cassie headed down to the library, with Izzy out she had some time on her hands, and she knew she could try and spend it productively by reading up about the history of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this fic is co-written by Angry Email and Gonril123. We only own our OCs

Merlin is owned by people who are not us, with a lot more money. No money is being made from this and no infringement is intended, so don't sue us.

Pairings: Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC, yup we are overwriting the a large chunk of the legend, because we can, kinda written for laughs though. Also the ocs are kinda self inserts.

Rated T because of upcoming events.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

- Merlinthehappypigjustkidding-

Chapter two

Isabella got onto her cream horse and started galloping as if her life depended on it.

She would not be caught by that prat Arthur who was not noble at all, he could be prince of the prats. She slowed down as she entered the forest, not wanting to crash into any trees.

Isabella tied Inara to a low branch and headed further in on foot, only to trip over a tree root ten minutes later.

Arthur was pacing the room, throwing things around the room almost breaking all the windows, Merlin ducked, just in time as a goblet bounced off the wall where his head had just been.

"Bad mood, Sire?"

"Merlin..."

"Yes? Sire"

"Fetch the Lady Cassandra, she would probably know where her sister has gone, then muck out the horses"

"Yes, sire" Merlin replied and hurried to ask Gwen, she had been assigned to the Lady Cassandra and Lady Isabella and would probably know where the Lady Cassandra had gone.

He wasn't going to argue about this order, as his master was in a foul mood and he didn't want a goblet or worse wedged in his head.

Gaius would have trouble fixing that, even with magic. And he would have to work doubly hard to repay him, Merlin thought he was worked hard enough now.

He found a note on the door to Lady Cassandra's chambers, saying she had gone to the library.

Only to nearly crash into Lady Cassandra herself when she was coming back from the stables,

"Obviously got tired of the library" He thought.

"Hello Merlin" Lady Cassandra said, politely.

"Prince Arthur would like to see you, Merlin said

"Is this on the whereabouts of my sister?"

Merlin nodded then asked "how did you know?"

"Her horse wasn't there when I went to groom Willow"

"You know where she might have gone?"

"Knowing Izzy like I do, Probably the forest"

"The forest full of dangerous creatures, the forest that currently has rumors of raiders and bandits living in it at the moment"  
>"Ah" Lady Cassandra replied "with my sister, and her habit for injuring herself, I can see some rescuing might be needed. But never the less she can look after herself"<p>

"You think?" Merlin said, sarcastically, and Cassie giggled.

Arthur was still pacing the room when Merlin returned with the Lady Cassandra and asked

"Merlin, are you thirsty?"with a pitcher of water in his hand

Merlin looked terrified, before he said "Not in front of the Lady Cassandra" Arthur looked apologetically at the Lady Cassandra and was about to tip it then stopped and laughed meanly, grinning evilly.

The Lady Cassandra tipped her head, to the left with a look of confusion on her face before she dismissed the thought and expression with a shrug.

"I guess you want to know where my sister is" Cassie said, quietly.

"That would be nice" Arthur replied

" My best guess is the forest" Lady Cassandra replied, simply.

"The Forest!" Arthur exclaimed, he looked like he was going to punch something

"I'm just going to go now" Merlin said, quietly, as he edged towards the door and away from the water pitcher.

"No you are not!" Arthur yelled throwing the pitcher at him, Merlin ducked and the water ended up drenching Cassandra by accident.

The prince and the serving boy looked apologetic at the Lady Cassandra, before she stormed out to change her dress.

She would be going into the forest for the second time that day she put on her green hunting dress.

Merlin was getting the horses, followed by Arthur, who was pretty much glaring at everyone he passed.

The Lady Cassandra arrived last, she had needed to dry off before she put on the new dress. But she quickly mounted her horse and was racing ahead of Arthur and Merlin but slowed down once they had caught up.

Isabella sighed as she looked at her now bleeding ankle and winced, but ignored the pain. There were raiders in this forest, from what she heard around the court so far, and although she had some fight training, she couldn't fight off over seven men on her own, unfortunately even when she hadn't hurt herself, fighting off seven men would be basically impossible in this state.

She heard the calls of people on horseback, and she moved against the tree, trying not to be seen in case they were bandits or bounty hunters.

She drew her sharp throwing knife out, Arthur heard the noise and turned her way, as she quickly hid behind the tree, she would not let that prat find her.

Cassie dismounted and took a look at the surroundings and quickly spotted Inara, her sister's horse tied to a branch, not too far away,  
>"She can't be too far away," Arthur said, Cassie nodded in agreement, she could sense her sister was close and hurt, her gift was drawing her to her sister because she was hurt.<p>

"Knowing her shell have hurt herself on that huge root over there"then she spotted a torn piece of blue dress, stained with a little blood and sighed, as Arthur put together the pieces.

"She's bleeding, which means she can't have gone too far." Arthur replied, worriedly, thinking bout having to go to war at his age.

Their fathers would not be happy about this, Arthur knew that for sure, as he dismounted from his horse.

Cassie's eyes meet her sister's for a second, before Isabella ducked her head back behind the tree again, she obviously didn't want to come out.

"I think I saw her over there" Cassie said pointing to where her sister's head had disappeared.

Isabella cursed under her breath, and stayed quiet while Arthur walked towards her tree and, cursed again as he spotted her with a triumphant smirk and humph as he endeavored to help her and she just ignored him as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Go away," She replied, this took the prince a little by surprise.

Arthur looked indignant and said full of himself, "No, I'm the Prince of Camelot and you will show me respect, and not act like a child"

Isabella replied with the retort "Well you would certainly know how to act like a petulant child,you act like one everyday and you treat your servants like dirt"

"I do not!" Arthur replied, and looked at Merlin "I treat you fine,like the most trusted servant in Camelot, you have a great job"

"When you threw water at me and make me muck out the stables seven times a day, and wear ridiculous outfits to embarrass me."

Arthur looked annoyed and said "Don't lie Merlin, I'm a great master" Merlin raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

The Lady Cassandra spoke up then said, in a quiet voice "He threw water at me" Isabella turned to look at the prince and glared.

Arthur replied "I was aiming for Merlin in my defense"

"My point exactly" Isabella said, rather angry that she had heard that her sister had been drenched, by the prince.

As she threw her knife at the prince, missing his head on purpose and it was stuck in the tree right next his head.

"Woah" the prince murmured as he almost got a knife in the skull, and had a weird sense of vertigo.

He glared at her and saw blood on the edge of her dress and looked at her ankle as she quickly hid it.

She struggled to stand and was about to fall to the ground, when Arthur caught her and she blushed just a little, but tried to cover it up.

((A/N: Angry Email: Hurry up and kiss already

Lady Isabella: *throws knife at Angry email* *Just misses*

Angry Email: *squeaks in fear,*

Gonril123: *laughs*))

Merlin looked at Isabella's blushing face and said "Oh my god, that's disgusting"

Arthur turned to face Merlin and growled "Merlin! Go take a walk to the nearest stables and muck them and then take a long walk off a short cliff"

Cassandra giggled quietly behind her hand,

"You like him, that is disgusting" He said, to Lady Cassandra

"I don't, Arthur and I used to be betrothed a long time ago, but that's past. We were no more than children at the time" Cassandra replied to Merlin, calmly. That was a long time ago, before the kingdoms had drifted apart Cassie had , but she was happy that there was now an alliance between the two kingdoms once again. "The fact that we used to be engaged is enough to put me off" s

Arthur glared slightly at Lady Cassandra as he helped the Lady Isabella onto her horse. She was strong enough to ride home on her own horse, but would be needing to see Gaius when they got back to Camelot.

A/N

so how was that?

Better?

Worse?

Review and let us know what you readers think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this fic is co-written by Angry Email and Goneril123. We only own our OCs

Merlin is owned by people who are not us, with a lot more money. No money is being made from this and no infringement is intended, so don't sue us.

Pairings: Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC, yup we are overwriting the a large chunk of the legend, because we can, kinda written for laughs though. Also the ocs are kinda self inserts.

Rated T because of upcoming events.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

This chapter is shorter than the previous two, hope you readers don't complain too much.

- -

Chapter 3

Isabella was bored. she was stuck in bed for two weeks thanks to her stupid ankle. She was not impressed with the prince who liked to come in with the pretense of talking to her, but really was here to mock her stupidity.

Today was no exception, even her sister who had been keeping her company up until this point had given up and gone to the library just to get away from Isabella's complaining.

Arthur walked in with a big smirk on his face and she glared at him and he just smirked wider.

"My father asks how you are" he said, mockingly.

Isabella just glared and ignored him, he smiled knowing it was funny to watch her annoyance.

"Why are you really here?" Isabella asked, looking at the ceiling.

"To make sure you are not getting too bored"

Isabella raised an eyebrow, I'm just waiting for my twin to return with some books"

"So, Books" Arthur replied, mocking her some more, knowing that she was stuck in this room, bored out of her mind

Isabella groaned, this was worse than that time her and her sister had that really boring history tutor, "I keep a knife by my bed you know" She quickly retorted.

The prince just laughed, this wasn't the first time she had tried this threat, it hadn't worked before and it worked even less now.

"Just go away" Isabella said, she was growing close to actually using her knife, but decided not to as that would probably start a war, so she threw a pillow at his face instead. The prince got the message and left.

The next day Isabella was so bored she just had to get out, her ankle was strong enough to stand on, she had been since yesterday, but knowing her own luck, she didn't want to risk it yesterday.

She winced as she stood up for the first time in a week, but felt the freedom course through her veins, and she like loved it.

Isabella dressed carefully and as simple as her pride would allow to her to, just because she was sneaking out she was not going to lose all her dignity. Over the top of her simple dress she wore a cloak with a large hood and ran to the door the edge of the hood her eyes only to be faced with...

A rather amused Prince Arthur.

"Your sister told me you'd try something like this today" he smirked, as he lowered the hood, and enjoyed the look on her face as she realized her foolproof plan had been thwarted by none other than Arthur, the one person she was hoping to avoid today and it was all her sister's fault.

She was going to make sure Willow got some dung on her coat so that Cassie would have to clean it off.

Isabella quickly re-entered her chambers and locked the door, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of doing that earlier.

She tried reading his mind with what little magic she had to see if he had gone, Her talent was limited, and it took a lot of power to read someone's mind if they were in plain sight, but this was the third time she had tried reading someone's, mind through a door and it still drained her energy this much, at least she didn't pass out like she had the first two times.

She picked up a little intelligence from outside her door, that meant the annoying prince himself.

"Well there's a surprise" she muttered, before she unlocked the door, quietly, as she was actually going to go rest again, trying to read the annoying Prince's mind had taken a lot of her strength.

She wished sometimes that what little magical talent she had could be a little stronger and didn't sap most of her strength like this, but she knew that that would just make her more of a target for execution.

She quickly got back into her nightgown and climbed back into her bed. Wishing she hadn't done that,A good ten minutes passed after that before the smirking Prince himself reappeared.

"I see you have some sense" Arthur replied, with a smirk that made Isabella want to punch him in the face, but right now she just couldn't. Her telepathy through the door had sapped most of her energy and all she wanted to do was sleep right now.

She ignored the prince until he left and she quickly fell asleep.

A/N

so how was that?

Better?

Worse?

Review and let us know what you readers think. We can't improve or change things unless you readers speak up. More reviews = happier writers = Faster updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: this fic is co-written by Angry Email and Gonril123. We only own our OCs

Merlin is owned by people who are not us, with a lot more money. No money is being made from this and no infringement is intended, so don't sue us.

Pairings: Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC, yup we are overwriting the a large chunk of the legend, because we can, kinda written for laughs though. Also the ocs are kinda self inserts.

Rated T because of upcoming events.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

In terms of the story this is set a three months after the events of the first three chapters,

~Defineinteresting~

Chapter 4

"Goodnight Lady Cassandra" Gwen said as she left for the night.

Luna, Cassandra's cat, purred quietly in a wooden box, lined with an old blanket, near the bed, the silver blue cat was grooming the three tiny, black, blue and white kittens, Luna had given birth to only a few nights before.

Lady Cassandra listened to the purr as she drifted off, her her eyes flickered gold for a second, she was about to walk into someone's dream.

Cassandra had little control over who's dreams she walked in, it was random chance that she even dream-walked that when she slept in the first place, and it was random chance who's dream she walked into.

She was happy that when she was dream-walking she couldn't be seen by the dreamer, she was just a watcher like they were.

Cassandra was relieved to find that the dream belonged to her twin, but she soon was wishing it wasn't.

_Isabella was in her room, sleeping, when there was a knock on the door, before the light from the hall shone onto her face, causing her to wake slightly._

_Arthur entered with a rose, she sighed as he leaned in and kissed her, before he lay down, holding Isabella in his arms, kissing her, passionately._

Cassandra woke with a start as she pulled away from her sister's rather 'private' dream.

She hadn't been the only one noticing her twin's growing affection for the prince, but Isabella had always denied it.

This dream was confirmation of her sister's feelings for the prince, Cassie knew she had to confront her sister about this as soon as she found the right moment. She restrained a giggle at the thought of her twin's expression when she confronted Izzy about this.

She looked around, realizing it was still dark, and quickly became comfortable again and went back to sleep.

Cassandra didn't wake up until morning, she dressed in a simple, but pretty green and blue dress, colours of her home kingdom, Grandiel, fighters from all over the different kingdoms would be coming to fight in this tournament.

Cassie would be watching, she didn't want to, watching men beat, potentially kill each other in the arena was something that put her gift into overdrive.

Her magic was mostly in her healing skills, which was partly why Luna stayed with Cassie for so long, even came to Camelot with her.

Cassie had found her and Midnight as kittens, weak from hunger and injured, she nursed them back to health, partially with her gift.

Her father seemed to understand Cassie's wish to help people, he said she got that from her mother.

Cassie's thoughts saddened at the thought of her mother, she had left when Izzy and Cassie had only been three.

Father had told them she had gone to help her people, the druids, and Cassie hoped her mother could have been there for more of her life.

She had very few memories of her, her strongest was the day she had left.

Cassie remembered her father's reassuring words that she would be back, but she didn't, and that upset Cassandra more than even Isabella understood. She felt like she had been betrayed.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she left her chamber and walked down to the arena to see the fighters for the opening ceremony.

She took her seat next to her sister, and looked out on all the different faces of the competitors, and her face paled at the sight of a face she hadn't seen in years.

It belonged to her older half brother, Matthew, who had tried to kill her and Izzy before he was banished.

His mother had died when Matt was a child, their father, Richard had married a Druid woman, and she had had Cassie and Izzy.

When the twins rose in favour in their father's eyes, Matthew tried to kill his half sisters, but was caught.

He had been banished from the kingdom, but Cassie knew he was still hungry for the throne, she didn't want to rule anyway, she just wanted to help people.

Cassie didn't know why their father had given her the throne, at this point all she cared about was the lives of her friends and that of her sister.

She quickly left the stands after the first fight had begun, she didn't wish to see men fight and die at the hand of her half brother who had tried to take her life in the past.

Merlin chased after her, Lady Cassandra was his friend and she would never leave the stands before the end of a match unless she had a good reason to.

She was crying too, and her face was pale, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What is it?Merlin asked

"My half brother, Sir Matthew is here"

"Isn't that good"

Cassandra shook her head, before responding he's tried to kill me and Izzy, he was banished from my father's kingdom because of this, he's probably trying to kill us again"

"Why"

"His mother died, and he wasn't happy when Father married mine and Izzy's mother, and when he started favouring Izzy and I over him, he got jealous and tried to end our lives, I fear he might try again"

"I have to warn the Prince Arthur, he'll tell the king"

"Don't, please,"

"Why, if he's threatened you and your sister in the past, the prince and the king have a right to know"

"I know,"

"Then why don't want any help"

"Merlin, Please be quiet, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Cassandra replied before she raced off, tears still streaming down her cheeks

"Lady Cassandra, waitMerlin called after the Lady Cassandra, but she was out of earshot, Merlin chased after her

"I fear for my life" She whispered, Cassie knew Merlin could hear her. She wouldn't let something like that slip unless she trusted them.

Cassie trusted Merlin, she was starting to have feelings for him, but she keeping them hidden as she knew it could never be.

"Please, let me tell Arthur"

"Okay"she replied with a whisper.

Merlin nodded once, before he rushed off as he heard his name being called.

"Lady Cassandra feels she is being threatened by one of the competitors, Sire" Merlin reported,

"Who is threatening her, Merlin" Prince Arthur asked

"Sir Matthew

"Formerly Prince Matthew, of Grandiel?  
>Her half brother, the same half brother that threatened to kill his half sisters is here for the Tournament<p>

"Yes, Sire"

"I must tell my father" Prince Arthur replied,

"Why have you summoned the court"

"I fear one of the competitors has threatened Lady Isabella and Lady Cassandra in the past and there is a high chance he will do so again" Prince Arthur said after the court had gathered

"Which competitor?" King Uthur hoped it wasn't the twins' half-brother, that story was known throughout the kingdoms.

"Sir Matthew"

"Send guards to arrest him."

Isabella heard someone come in and she continued to ignore them, until she was faced by her brother, a dagger at her throat, her weapons out of reach of her hand.

She cursed quietly to herself for setting them down in the first place, as she heard someone else enter.

At this time there was only two people it could be, Gwen, or Cassie, when her twin spotted Cassie's shocked expression, she knew that Cassie wouldn't have her knife.

Matthew read her sister's frightened expression and pushed the knife a little closer to his half sister's throat, drawing a thin line of blood around the edge of the knife.

"Give me the throne, you sweet innocent Cassie will watch you die, before she dies next" He hissed

"It's not mine to give" Izzy replied,

"She's right, it's not" Cassie replied,

" You're lying" their half brother replied,  
>"Your magic is telling you I'm not, and I've never been a good liar."<p>

"Who is the heir?"

"I am" Cassie replied, expecting her half brother would turn and try to kill her, instead of Izzy.

Her brother only repeated his threat,

"Give me your right to the throne, or you will watch your beloved twin die"

"I give you might right to the throne" Cassie said, honestly "It should be yours, you just shouldn't have tried to kill us, then we wouldn't be here"

Arthur burst in with a small group of knights,

"Sir Matthew, you are under arrest for threatening the Wards of Camelot"

"Don't, it's okay now" Cassie replied, "He will not threaten Lady Isabella and I anymore" before she hugged her older half brother, she had missed him. "Nice to see you, Matt"

"You would make a good queen, both of you will" Matthew before he left the room, and readied his things to leave Camelot.

That night Cassie wrote a letter to her father, telling him about what had happened, and the choice she had to make.

Dear Father,

Life in Camelot is interesting, I have learned a lot just in the almost four months since you left us in King Uther Pendragon's care.

Over the past three days there has been an open tournament, and as one of the competitors I was surprised to see Matt.

He threatened Izzy, thinking that she, being the elder out of her and I, was next in line for your throne.

I give my right to the throne to him, to stop him from killing her,

Please don't be mad, for it is only right, Matt is your rightful heir.

I hope to see you soon,

Your loving daughter

Cassandra

She carefully folded it up, she would send it to her father at dawn with the help of a dove her father had been using to send messages to her and Izzy.

Cassie blew out the candle, before settling down to sleep.

Luna's soft purring soon had the former heir to the Grandiel throne drifting off to sleep, just before they closed the flickered gold for a split second, she was about to dreamwalk. This dream was almost identical to Isabella's, but this was from the another point of view, Prince Arthur's point of view.

_Arthur knocked on the door before he opened it, the light from the hall shone onto Isabella's face, causing her to wake slightly, She breathed his name in her semi-awake state._

_He entered with a rose, she sighed as he leaned in and kissed her, before he lay down, holding Isabella in his arms, kissing her, passionately._

~Ohgodohgodwe'reallgonnadie~

Yep, Cassie has magic, but it is pretty limited, same with Izzy's.

Cassie's magical talents are healing and dreamwalking.

Isabella's magic is only really weak telepthay, and even weaker telekinesis, unless she is in a fury state, which is another story for another day :D

Points to anyone who 'gets' the movie reference in the little ~ at the start and end of the chapter.

sorry this chapter took so long too!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: this fic is co-written by Angry Email and Gonril123. We only own our OCs

Merlin is owned by people who are not us, with a lot more money. No money is being made from this and no infringement is intended, so don't sue us.

Pairings: Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC, yup we are overwriting the a large chunk of the legend, because we can, kinda written for laughs though. Also the ocs are kinda self inserts.  
>Rated T because of upcoming events.<br>Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

Takes place a month after chapter 4

~Thisisablankspace~

"Merlin?" Arthur yelled, over the past few days the serving boy had seemed more and more distracted. And Arthur was sick of it, he knew something was up, it was time to let the cat out of the bag, well that was kind of true, as Midnight didn't sound very happy from the bag he was being held hostage in, a potential attempt from Arthur to get Isabella to talk to him.  
>"Yes sire?" Merlin responded, but he still seemed dazed.<p>

"You feeling alright? Not about to... I don't know, use my chambers to spy on innocent ladies" Arthur responded, acting annoyed, the prince had guessed that Merlin had feelings for Lady Cassandra, but Merlin wasn't as stupid as he looked, it seemed that the servant was concealing his feelings and Arthur would make him admit it.

"It would never work out between you and Cassie you know," He said sympathetically.  
>"I don't have feelings for her" Merlin feebly denied.<br>"Just admit it" Arthur replied

"No! And how have your attempts to get the Lady Isabella to actually talk to you going" Merlin retorted, knowing the reaction it would get from the prince, just a rather angry look that said the Lady Isabella hadn't fallen 'hopelessly in love' with him already, and the fact that this irritated the prince.

Merlin would have to have been a complete moron not to see the prince's feelings for Lady Isabella, he had slightly more important things on his mind, Cassie, no matter how much he cared, the serving boy knew she was out of his league, she was a lady, and he was a servant.

Even if she returned Merlin's feelings, he and Cassie could never be together, no matter how much he might have wanted them to be together.

The prince and the servant headed out to 'return' the 'lost' Midnight.

"I know about your feelings for Arthur" Cassie teased, as she dangled the ribbon in front of Star's white paws, the little blue, black and white kitten pounced on the strip of cloth, purring loudly.

"It's not true!" Izzy replied, stammering a little, before suddenly becoming very interested in the food that had been sent up.  
>"Really?" Cassie kept teasing, "The source I got said something very different, and judging by the blush, I'd say that source was right"<br>"What source?"  
>"Your dreams, he's been in your dreams whenever I dream walk into your head. It's obvious by your blush too, as soon as I brought him up that you like Prince Arthur"<p>

Isabella looked, briefly into her twin's mind, she made note of her sister's feelings for Arthur's serving boy.  
>"And what about your feelings for Merlin" Izzy retorted, now it was her twin's turn to blush bright red,<p>

"You can't tell a soul, I don't want him to be killed because of my stupid heart," Isabella noticed her twin's unsure mind, a second look revealed, that her sister was fighting her feelings, much like Isabella was with her own feelings for Prince Arthur.

"I swear I will not tell anyone about your feelings for the prince, if you swear to do the same for my feelings for Merlin," Cassie's expression was serious, she didn't want anyone else to die because her heart or her sister's didn't know their place.

"I swear that I will never tell anyone about your feelings for Merlin, unless you say otherwise" Isabella said, a little annoyed that she had to do this in the first place.

"And I swear that I will never tell anyone about your feelings for Arthur, unless you say otherwise" Cassie replied, as she finished, just as Arthur entered the room, Merlin beside him, holding a rather angry Midnight.

"I see Midnight showed up" Cassie replied, smiling slightly, "Well that's that mystery solved, I'm going out for a ride" She had a secretive smile on her face, a knowing one, that meant if everything played out well, her sister would finally admit her attraction for Arthur.

"Let me help you ready your horse" Merlin replied, quickly, and followed Cassie out of the room, he really didn't want to lose moments alone with Lady Cassandra, even if she couldn't know of his feelings for him. Knowing his master would probably send him out after her anyway, so Arthur could spend some time alone with the Lady Isabella.

After closing the door, Cassie let out a ring of uncontrolled laughter.  
>"Why can't they see their obvious attraction to each other" she said, fighting more laughter.<br>"I don't know, maybe because the prince is just a little bit thick"  
>"Probably," was all Cassie managed to say before there was more laughter, as the friends walked down to the stables, leaving Lady Isabella and Prince Arthur alone, a little confused about why there was laughter coming from the corridor.<p>

"Thanks for returning Midnight" Isabella replied, coldly, she didn't want to show her potentially misplaced attraction for the prince.  
>She was warring with herself, part of her was attracted to the prince, and part of her had an extreme dislike of him still. She didn't want to grow close to him and let herself be hurt if they were separated by Uther and she would be heartbroken.<p>

Her eyes softened for a minute as she saw his baby blue eyes and just wanted to fall in his arms and just be encompassed by his arms, but it would never happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

Arthur sensed the change in her eyes and his hand grazed her hand and she felt an electric shock course through her and then just closed herself off again, not wanting to show any emotion. The prince sensed the change again and drew back, frowning slightly, but inside he was grinning.

Arthur nearly skipped to his room, as he did he passed Merlin

The serving boy followed his master to his chambers, as the prince whistled a happy tune and tapped his foot. Merlin looked at him suspiciously, before asking "Why are you so happy. Sire, you never whistle!"  
>"I do so!" Arthur replied. "She softened up to me I saw it in her eyes"<br>"Did she talk to you?"  
>"Not exactly"<p>

Merlin looked at him, mockingly, Arthur responded with defensive look, as his buzz from seeing Isabella soften up to him faded.  
>With his servant's words and mocking look, the prince realized that this was a start, but it wasn't a victory yet. But he would keep trying, because she would be worth it.<p>

Merlin would be Cassie's friend because even though they couldn't be together, because he cared for her deeply. She seemed to like his company, so he would keep being her friend.

"I'm here for you" Arthur said in an almost mocking tone as he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder,

But the prince knew what it felt like to be in the serving boy's place, loving someone who could never never know, and never be with.  
>The mocking tone was more for Arthur's own benefit than then Merlin's, trying to make himself feel better after the brief thrill of the small victory with Lady Isabella had faded.<p>

~Thisisablankspace~

A/N: This little bit has nothing to do with the story

In response to our first reviewer Nameless the Nameless, who doesn't have a account so I can't respond to them directly through a message.

Angry Email: Chapter 4 was kinda rushed and I'm actually currently fixing a few things at the moment, I'm gonna get someone to look it over after I'm done with some of the rewrites for that chapter and some of the earlier ones too, that should clear up any errors. And open office seems to be doing something odd to the file which might be part of it.

Thanks for the advice and for being our first reviewer! :D You made me bounce around like Pinkie Pie for an afternoon.

And as for the Cassie giving up her title thing, yeah, I didn't really like it, seemed kinda clunky for me and didn't really flow with the rest of the story, seemed to be resolved to easily. That is one of the events I'm fixing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, besides our OCs

A/N: there was going to be a different chapter here, one which covered Arthur and Isabella finding out their feelings for each other. so yeah... That happened but we didn't see it.

Chapter 6

Lady Cassandra didn't know what to think when she heard her half brother, Prince Matthew, would be riding for Camelot soon.

He had an important treaty to negotiate with King Uthur in place of King Richard, Matt hadn't said why he was coming instead of their father, which confused Cassie slightly.

Uthur whispered something to Arthur, telling him something the Prince had not been expecting.

"I expect you to marry Lady Cassandra, which is why her brother has come to Camelot"

"what?" Arthur replied just as Prince Matthew walked in the door

Matthew after the formalities went to talk to his sisters.

"Matt" Cassie's eyes lit up as she saw her brother, she hugged him, since the time he had tried to kill them last, his relationship with his half sisters had improved.

"Cassie"

"You didn't say why you were coming?" Cassie asked a little confused.

"I couldn't, Father wouldn't let me, he wanted it to be a surprise. But you will be a queen someday so you have a right to know" paused, he had seen his youngest sister in some unsettling moods, he wanted to break this as gently as he could. You might want to sit down for this"

"What, Matt?" Cassie asked in an almost childlike way, as she sat down

"Father expects you to marry Prince Arthur" Matt said, expecting one of two reactions utter joy or utter disbelief

"What?" Cassie said in disbelief, the happy spark had gone from her eyes in that second. She thought of her twin's feelings for the prince. This would break Izzy's heart and drive the sisters apart forever.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

"Matt, it's nothing" Cassie replied, looking down

"You're lying" Matt said, he could always tell when someone was lying

"I don't love him," Cassie confessed, her eyes meeting her brother's. Her could see the truth in those words.

"Father only wants what is best for you,"

"I know... But...Please leave Matt" she asked, fighting tears. "I don't love him, Izzy does" she managed to choke out, after he brother had left. And she let the tears fall, tears she had just minutes ago fought so hard against.

Isabella entered and found her sister crying a few minutes later.

"Cassie what's wrong" Isabella asked

"Father wants me to marry Prince Arthur, Matt is here to make sure Arthur proposes, then Father is coming down for the wedding"

"How could you, Cassie"

Cassie looked up at her sister, confused, tears still streaming down her face

"You know I love Arthur,"

"There is nothing I can do, Father has made up his mind" Cassie replied, tears running down her cheeks, I can't go through with it,she murmured, as her sister stormed out.

Cassie broke down again, she couldn't handle it, being forced into marriage with a man she didn't love and now her sister hated her.

She made a snap decision, she was going to go for a ride. Cassie wiped away the tears from her eyes and put on a calm face, as she headed down to the stables, she didn't want anyone to see her tears.

She felt totally alone, she had no one to turn to, she couldn't talk to Matt, and Isabella wasn't going to speak to her for a long time, Arthur probably was in the same boat as her, and Merlin and Gwen she didn't want to burden with this. And she wasn't ready to tell Merlin of her own feelings for him.

She rode out into the forest, only to be stopped by bandits. Her mind called out for help, a cry which was answered by Merlin, who's first instinct was to ride out to rescue her. Isabella too heard her sister's cry for help and went straight to Arthur.

Merlin hurried faster as he heard a scream, fearing that Cassie would be dead when he got to her, he watched in amazement as her eyes flickered gold and the wound she had just been given, healed.

But he could see that it was weakening her to do this.

he tried to think of a way to get her out of there as an crossbow bolt flew past his ear, shooting the man inflicting the wounds on Cassie.

"Get her out of here, Merlin" Arthur ordered, as the prince drew his sword and fought off one of Cassie's attackers.

Cassie whimpered as Merlin lifted her off the ground, trying to resist, her eyes opening for a second

"It's alright, it's Merlin, you're going be alright, you just have to stay with me"

Cassie seemed to relax, laying her head against his shoulder, green eyes flickering gold before they slid closed. And Merlin came to the realization not only had magic, but that was the about only thing was keeping her from dying in his arms. From Merlin's estimate she had hours, maybe a day at the most.

"I'll make you better" he whispered, as he carried her back to Camelot, trying to be strong for Cassie's sake, unsure if she could hear him or not.

He carried her back to her chambers, as Isabella went and got Gaius, pain written across the girl's face.

A/N: so how was that?

Good? Bad?

Review and tell us


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own the tv show Merlin, or any of the characters from it. we only own our OCs

This chapter is influenced by an episode of Angel, try and work out which one, I'll give you a clue, then those who put in their review name of the correct episode will get a sneak peak at chapter 8.  
>the clue is: The episode of this chapter was influenced by is in season 5 of Angel.<br>Also those who can pick up the firefly line in this and tell me who says that line and the episode it is from also get to peak at chapter 8

Manage to get both and you get an extended sneak preview.

This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 6.

Chapter 8

Lady Cassandra's system was shutting down, her encounter in the forest had left her with a lot of internal injuries, her misfiring healing magic wasn't helping. Merlin's estimate of Cassie having about a day left to live was the same as the one Gaius had given.

Merlin hadn't left Cassie's bedside since he had carried her to her chambers, Isabella hadn't left either, the serving boy could see the pain and grief written across the Isabella's face, the pain of

"Merlin" Arthur called

"I don't want to leave her,He said to Isabella, his clear affection for Isabella's dying sister was easy to read on his face.

"You should go, see what he wants,Isabella replied, the pain on her face was nothing compared to the pain and guilt in her voice.

"How is the Lady Cassandra?Prince Arthur asked

"Not good, the wounds are internal. She has less than a day."

"You should go, be with her. I know what she means to you, even if she doesn't" Arthur replied, he knew of Merlin's feelings for Lady Cassandra, and knew that if she should die, that the serving boy would want to be with her in her final hours, even if Cassandra would never know of the feelings his servant had for her.

"Thank you, Sire" Merlin responded, smiling slightly, before going back to Cassandra's chambers.

"What did he say?" Lady Isabella asked, just as they heard a faint stirring from the Lady Cassandra's bed,

"He's letting me stay with her,He replied, heartbroken, at the thought of losing the girl he loved so much, she would never even know how he felt about her. "I'll find a way to make her better. Save her. I promised her I would,"

"I'm not scared," Cassie's voice was rasping and her green eyes fluttered open and were golden for just a second as she spoke, but she was unconscious again.

Merlin knew that flicker of gold meant that Cassie was using magic, she was so weak she couldn't control it, he had been through the same thing when he was poisoned a few months after he arrived in Camelot.

Cassie's magic wasn't being used like he had used his when he was dying, he knew the spell she was using, it was used to heal internal damage, strengthen the body, it wasn't working for Cassie though, the spell sapped what little strength she had left, but it eased her pain. At least for a little while.

Her sister and the serving boy rushed to her side, the Lady Cassandra was drawing closer and closer to death, Merlin and Isabella could sense it.

"You care for her, don't deny it, I can see it in your face, and I hear it in your voice. You love her, don't you?" Isabella smiled, weakly, and for once did not have a grim expression, Merlin blushed slightly as he took Cassie's hand.

"Hard not to, she cares so much for those around her,He looked back the fatally wounded Cassie, who looked like she was a corpse almost.

"If I loose her tonight, thank you for caring for Cassie, she'll at least have someone else who loved her and she loved back close by,"

Merlin blushed harder, Cassie had feelings for him, he never knew, but things made more sense now.

Every little blush, every giggle, her concern for him. She cared, she cared for him more than he knew she had. Cassie had hidden her feelings so well, the odd slip while he was around, made everything clear,

"She made me swear not to tell, unless she said otherwise, but she's dying and I thought you should know"

Merlin left and came back with a pile of books, when he got back to Cassie's chambers he began to look through them, trying to find a spell strong enough to save her it took a couple of hours but he found one and managed to cast it, Isabella left to get a few hours of sleep.

"The handsome man saved me from the darkness" Cassie said, as her eyes fluttered open and looked over at a lightly blushing Merlin, and smiled. "Thank you"

"You should rest," He said, taking her hand in both of his

"I slept for so long" Cassie replied, she was still pretty weak, "I love you, you should know that" she whispered as her eyes slowly slid shut again

"I love you too" Merlin replied, as Cassie drifted off to sleep, a soft smile on her face.

–

A/N

Did you know that Angry Email intended for Cassie to die in this chapter,


End file.
